Anna-Aleena Koran nee Thay
Anna-Aleena Koran nee Thay (played by Annasophia Robb) is the daughter of famous psychologist Admiral Thay. With high pressures and expectations, Anna pushes herself to be the best that she can be. Having a penchant for icecream and strong family values, Anna has her heart set on being a psychological columnist for an "Ask Anna" article in the FNS and a therapist working under her father after leaving a secretarial position in the Greenwood Office. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born December 04, 2379. *Heidi Thay (2349) and Denorian Thay (2310). Conceived accidentally, she was the ultimate cause of the Thay marriage which eventually blossomed into more. She is more of a Daddy's girl, sticking with and siding with her father and always pushing herself to please him - even despite her own values and concerns. Sibling(s) *Younger Brother - Abbott Thay (2382). Extended Family Paternal *Grandparents - Aleena Thay (2284-2337) and Newhit Thay (2275 - 2335) both who died from a long suffering illness before her birth. *Aunt - Opia Landa nee Thay (2315-2400) is estranged from the family, but maintains contact with Abbott and Anna from time to time in Current Plots; as is his Uncle by marriage Kalal Landa. *Cousin - Sirion Landa (2346-2401) had been at the center point of a lot of family drama, after an attempt to kiddnap Anna. Sirion was killed in May 2401. *Cousin - Mya Porgoit nee Landa (2341): her daughter Kess Porgoit (2376) is Anna's second cousin. Maternal *Grandparents - Andrea Hansen (2308) and Henry Hansen (2305). *Aunts/Uncles - Beth Hansen (2344), Brianna Hansen (2347) and Theodore Hansen (2352). Anna is closest with Uncle Brian Hansen (2347). *Cousins - Unnamed through Uncle Theodore. *Great x9 Uncle - Michael Richardson (2369/1968) was brought back from the past into the future by Samantha Elbrunne. Michael's sister Mia, eventually married into the Hansen family. Her Great x9 Aunt through marriage Gretel Hirsch-Richardson. *Great x 10 Grandfather - Marcus Richardson (1912-1945). *Great x9 Grandparents - Janet Richardson (1947 - 2030) and Dean Richardson (1945 - 2031). *Great x9 Uncle - Marcus Richardson (1970 - 2053). *Cousins, 9x Removed - Marcus Richardson (1944) and Isaac Richardson (1945). Nephew(s)/Niece(s) *For complete list, refer to Katal's Children related to Anna through her marriage to Jatar. In-laws *Daughter-in-law to Katal Dhaja and Cathasach Una. *Step-daughter-in-law to Chiaro Dhow. *Sister-in-law to Benjamin Wolfe, Mylee Mawiziki-Una, N'lani Una, Lauren Una, Luke Una, Jolon Dhow and Aaliyah Dhaja. *Former Sister-in-law to Samantha Elbrunne through Abbott (divorce). Other *Pet - Cat named Walnut. Children Koran Kava Born May 01, 2403. *Koran Kava is the first child between Anna and Una-Koran Jatar. She is 1/2 Bajoran and 1/2 Terran after Anna had her Betazoid DNA removed for her conception. She is named after Jatar's mother. Koran Suder Born July 15, 2403. *Koran Suder is the second child between Anna and Jatar. He is 1/2 Bajoran, 1/4 Betazoid and 1/4 Terran. He was developed in an incubator because of the conflicting Bajoran and Betazoid DNA. Personal Life Una-Koran Jatar *Married - April 03, 2401. Anna met her husband, Una-Koran Jatar, in 2397 when Anna became interested in after his tenacity to follow her father during a court case. Finding out more about the FNS reporter, they quickly got strong feelings for the other and they lost their virginity together. They maintained a relationship, through several bumps including FREE (Federation Recognizing Equality Efforts) a group Anna started after being brainwashed. Allowing Jatar to explore and fighting off the temptation of Kennedy Frobisher, Anna continues to love and cherish Jatar despite great disappoval from her father and Jatar's family. Following the control of Anna by her insane counsin Sirion, the couple were close to breaking up, however managed to push through and moved in together in the summer of 2400. After a brief engagement, they were married on Bajor. For their one year anniversary, they both changed their last names to Koran. Nrr'bt Maddix Anna met her friend, Nrr'bt Maddix, through highschool and growing up together through her fathers association with Cadence Maddix. Though they grew apart in their teenager years, when Anna started up FREE, she cheated on Jatar and took Nrr'bt's virginity, leading him on in hopes he would join the organization. Later, when Nrr'bt discovered that she was not acting under her own will, things between them went sour and they're no longer friends. Education and Career After graduating highschool at the top of her class, Anna quickly followed in her fathers footsteps and was accepted into Oxford University for a Bachelor of Science in Psychology. Starting in 2398, Anna graduated 2401. In 2399, Denorian enrolled Anna into a summer, Starfleet Academy prep progam in hopes she would join the service. The program ran from May-Sept 2400. Anna has a little column in the Federation News Service called "Ask Anna" where people write in seeking to find answers to some of their psychological issues or questions. During the 2401 Presidential Campaign, she was a personsal assistent to Greenwood and later signed on to work as a secretary in the President's manor in Paris, France. When she kept security secrets from intelligence she was let go and started to work with her father in his counselling office. ABGU Tournament Anna placed first with her partner Kegen Damar and in 2399, Anna along with Kennedy were asked back to help supervise the new tournment held on a Vulcan moon. More information can be found on the Alpha/Beta Galactic Unification page. Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Social Science Category:Laura's Character Category:Future Plots Category:Betazoid Category:Terran